Gifts From the Gods
by arizoniaparis
Summary: The seven wake up to find they all got gifts from the gods. Hopefully, they will help them defeat Gaea. But that's if they can defeat the curse that comes with it. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow readers, you may recognize this story (though I highly, HIGHLY doubt it), because I've posted it before. I took it down for many reasons including: I sucked at writing back then (and I'm still not the best), the first chapter ALONE only had around 250 words, and I just didn't really feel comfortable with it. I'm still wondering how I got so many favs on it. This book follows House of Hades, so yes, there will be spoilers. Also, like the Hero's of Olympus series, it will be POV's. I do have a poll up, because who doesn't like polls, that you sould totally check out. ANYWAY...continue on...

Annabeth

Annabeth woke up to the smell of the sea and a present on the foot of her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and groaned. Being a demigod meant danger. It also meant that she had to get up and go save the world from monsters.

_One day_, Annabeth thought, _someone else will have to get up every morning to save the world from a giant shrimp or maybe a messed up cow, but for now, the world only has a small group of teenagers. They should feel so safe. _

She sat up on her bed and looked around. Her room hadn't changed since her trip to Tartarus, and her friends made sure it wouldn't Her walls continued to be the same dull color and were clear of posters and pictures of friends or family. She didn't want to be reminded of her father in California. What if something was to happen to her? What would he do? She also couldn't think of Camp Half-Blood, her real home. All she wanted to do was sit at the pavilion and eat with her friends. Her desk remained clear since she hadn't had a recent project to really work on. Her laptop was lost in Tartarus, and the groups current mission was to get to Greece. It doesn't a lot of maps and charts to get to point B from point A (unless you're in math class).

With boredom about to kill her, Annabeth grabbed the package at her feet and examined it. It was wrapped in blue tissue paper and had a yellow tag on it that read:

_To Annabelle Choke -well, her you go you little brat._

Annabeth laughed. It was no mystery who sent this. Dionysus has never once pronounced her name right to date. Or even really cared for her. She wanted so badly to open it, but if she did... it could be a disaster. For one, Zeus practically banned all gods from talking to their kids (if they did, for that matter) or any other demigod, and two, this was Dionysus. For all Annabeth knew, it could be a bomb that was about to explode in her face. But curiosity ate away at her, and she carefully opened the badly wrapped box, to see what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my fellow readers. Please, please review, it makes me feel better and gives me ideas about future things to do in this story. Anyway, I do have a poll up (that you should vote in) and this Chapter is in Annabeth's POV again. However, the next POV will NOT be her, but another one of the seven. Again, another really short chapter, I know, I really do write long chapters, and there is a long one after this... Trust me. Enjoy.

Annabeth

The golden necklace hung around Annabeth's neck as she walked up the stairs to the deck of the Argo II, eating a banana muffin for breakfast. Leo was at the wheel steering through the mountains of some country. She really didn't know where they were, which was strange for her, but she was sure of one thing, they were speeding through the water.

Annabeth sighed. Since she'd gotten back from her little "trip", she'd been almost completely useless. She had no idea where they were, what they were supposed to do, and only pointed out the most obvious things. Yesterday, they were fighting a group of sea monsters, and the only information she could supply was that as long as nobody got hurt, they wouldn't be hurt.

The sun made her squint and the wind blew her blonde hair all over the place. The ocean spray hit her in the face. She looked around for Leo and found him by the wheel.  
"Mornin captain Leo," Annabeth said as she passed him.  
"Hey Annabeth," Leo mumbled. He stared directly at one spot and didn't move. He wore a frown on his face, and his eye's were squinted.

"Where are we today?" She asked has she came up behind Leo, trying to detach him from the wheel and put it on auto-pilot.  
"Somewhere in Greece, as always. I'm starting to get sick of traveling." He looked at her and then went to the rail. "Looks like that is an island. Maybe Crete, which means we're about two hundred and fifty miles away from Athens. So that means...about eleven hours till we get there." Annabeth continued to look at him. "But, with our luck, it's gonna be like a football game. It says we have five minutes left but it's really another hour till half-time."  
Annabeth laughed. She almost forgot that Leo even made jokes. "Right," she declared. "So, where's everybody else?"

"Where do you think. They're probably downstairs stuffing their faces."

"Thanks Leo." Annabeth started toward the stairs but she turned around. "Come on. You need to eat. You're only half machine."

"Right," he started to walk towards her, checking to see if the Argo II was still on auto-pilot and got an update from Festus, until he was interrupted by an arrow in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel

Hazel hated the ocean. She always felt sick, but today was awful. The wind made the waves go crazy and they rocked the boat back and forth rapidly. She didn't know how her comrades dealt with it all the time. Maybe being a demi-god required them to be on ships often, but Hazel was dead for a long period of time. She still hadn't adjusted to the new world.

She ran to the bathroom quickly, trying not to bother anybody, and when she came back, there was a note on her door with messy black written.

Check your desk.

_Great_, she though, _ Leo did something_. He probably rigged it so when she walked near it, she suddenly be covered in paint or ketchup. So, she cautiously walked towards the corner of the desk being prepared for the worst, and gently pulled on the top drawer. Nothing. Second drawer. Still nothing. She got on her knees and pulled open the third drawer, very carefully peering in. Inside was a simple ring. Just an ordinary silver ring. She carelessly picked it up completely forgetting that at any moment, something horribly wrong could go wrong, and turned it in her hands. She studied it for a second. Inside was a simple engraving saying:  
_THRICE BE TURNED BUT PAIN BE EARNED AND TIME HAS BEEN NO MORE_  
She slipped it on her finger. Maybe it was a gift from Frank, though she didn't even want to know about what he meant by the engraving. Or worse, maybe it was a gift from Gaea, and she unknowingly was about to become some mind controlled freak.

Hazel got up cautiously and went to the door, struggling to walk straight from the nausea. She walked down the hall, passing everybody's room, and went straight into the mess hall. The monitor of Camp Half-Blood showed the waves of what appeared to be a lake, lapping against the shore. The sun was fading behind some clouds letting the stars shine. She walked towards the tables where Piper and Frank sat, munching on muffins.  
"Hey Hazel, how are you feeling?" Frank asked as she entered the room.  
"You look awful," Piper joked.  
"Shut up," Hazel moaned. She looked around. "Where's the others."  
"Sleeping I guess. Leo's probably upstairs steering and Annabeth just came down to grab a muffin, then she left." Piper replied. She pulled a seat out for Hazel to join her.  
"Oh," she paused for a moment. "Hey, Frank. Did you y any chance put anything in my desk earlier this morning?"  
"I haven't been in your room for a while, why?" Frank blushed.  
"No reason," she lied. "Another question. Did either you two get something this morning?" She asked.  
"Like what?"  
"Like, a ring or something."  
"Nope," the two responded in unison. Piper grabbed another muffin and started to peel off the rapper.  
"Oh," Hazel sighed. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Jason walk into the room and sit on the other side of Piper. They shared a quick kiss and then Jason grabbed a muffin. His hair was ruffled has if he had rough night too. Hazel stared at the screen showing Camp Half-Blood again. It looked irritable calm and she wondered how they were doing. Any day now, Octavian could find them and just go all Roman crazy.  
"Why?" Frank asked, breaking her concentration. "Did you get something?"  
"Yeah," she took the ring off and passed it to him. He examined it for a minute then shrugged.  
"Looks like an ordinary ring to me. Who gave it to you?"  
"That's the thing, I don't know. I thought you gave it me but, I guess not. What about the engraving.'' That's just plain weird. _THRICE BE TURNED BUT PAIN BE EARNED AND TIME HAS BEEN NO MORE_," he recited.

"I don't know," Hazel sighed honestly.  
"Well, if I get any weird things, you'll be the first to know," Frank smiled at her and for once, Hazel felt really good. She grabbed the ring from Frank's huge hand and slipped it back on her finger. She looked at the tray full of different flavored muffins, and grabbed a blueberry one (or what she thought was blueberry). She looked back at the monitor of Camp Half-Blood and sighed. Her brother, Nico, was on a quest to return a huge statue of Athena to the camp, hopefully ending this little battle between the two sides. She wondered how he was. She'd worried about him every day since he'd been gone. Something about him was different ever since they had rescued Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. And not a good different. She'd barely eaten her muffin when Percy entered. He looked exhausted. Hazel knew he'd been under a lot of stress lately. Going to hell and back does little to relieve your problems.  
"I hate being a demi-god sometimes," Percy said biting into his third muffin breaking the silence. "Wait, scratch that. I hate being a demi-god most of the time."  
"You had a rough night too, I take it," Hazel asked.  
"Yeah. Demi-god dreams suck."  
"Tell me about it," Jason said sarcastically. "What was yours about."  
"It started off with Gaea, and her army coming to attack, and Camp Half-" but he never got to tell about the rest of his dream for he was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the deck. Hazel instinctively reached for her sword, and pulled it out. Percy and Jason did the same.  
"That sounded like Annabeth," Piper looked at Jason, but he and Percy were already half way up the stairs. Hazel followed up behind them.  
"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. They'd almost reached the top of the stairs and gasped. Leo lay on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt, a broken in half arrow sticking out of his chest. He didn't move.  
"Leo!" Hazel screamed. She ran over towards him. "Oh Leo, please, please, please don't be dead!"  
"Annabeth, what happened?" Percy asked searching the sky's for danger.  
"I-I don't know. Something just hit him out of nowhere. We started walking down to the mess hall but he had to turn around, and then he was lying on the floor and," but she was forced to a stop when more arrows started soaring threw the sky. "Run!" She screeched. She frantically grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him down the stairs.  
"Frank! You have to help me get Leo downstairs. We can't just leave him! Hurry!"  
Hazel grabbed Leo's hands hoping Frank would grab his legs but instead, Frank just came over and picked him up like a baby and ran towards the stairs like it was nothing.  
"Come on Hazel!" Frank yelled. He was almost to the steps.

She started running towards them, holding her arms above her head so the arrows wouldn't cause any server damage to her skull but she was stopped in her tracks by an arrow to the back.  
"HAZEL, NO!" Screamed Frank. He dropped Leo on the ground and ran over to her, completely forgetting about the boy. She didn't even notice her ring fall off her finger. She didn't notice the pain. All she noticed was how dark and familiar everything looked. She started to see the floating shapes of spirits, and she saw herself join them.

* * *

Authors Note: Guys, I swear, I am not purposely killing off characters. For one, I loved Leo. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
